cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Syreena
Desireé Nicole Yancey-Silva (born February 19, 1991) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Syreena. He started his career in 2011 when she was signed by the International Wrestling Circuit promotion, where she became its first-ever Women's Champion. She has also had stints in New Age Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Venus, and Super Japan Pro Wrestling where she gained further championship gold. In December of 2015, Syreena signed with Octane Pro Wrestling, and in six short weeks became the Women's Champion. She is also currently a signed talent in Innovated Impact Wrestling, AMAZON Pro, and Ultimate Championship Wrestling for its developmental show, Evolution. Standing at 5 ft 10 in. tall, Syreena is known for her mixture of technical skill and super athleticism. Early life Yancey was born and raised in Newark, New Jersey, to Winston Clifford Yancey and Jelena Corrine (née Tyler) Yancey as the eldest of 3 children. She was always tall for her age and was heavily involved in basketball and track since junior high. Her cousin, fellow wrestler Rob Cayman introduced her to professional wrestling. She began watching wrestling shows with him and her uncle on Saturdays and instantly fell in love with the sport, becoming a fan of performers such as Sheeva, Lindsay Michaels, Quintessence, Jennifer Gates, Sammy J, and Charli Baltimore to name a few. Yancey told Cayman of her aspiration of becoming a wrestler and he agreed to help her in any way. Professional wrestling career Early career After graduating high school, Yancey began training under former wrestler Jirah Martin at the NEX-Gen School of Wrestling in Orlando, Florida. Cayman was able to help her pay for the two-year tuition program. Like her cousin before her, she trained vigorously and learned the skills necessary to become a standout performer. International Wrestling Circuit (2009–2011) On May 6, 2009, after passing tryouts a month earlier, Tyler made his professional debut in the International Wrestling Circuit promotion adopting the ring name Robinson Cayman, the rearrangement of his first and middle name. Within six short weeks, he earned a shot against Intercontinental Champion Prince Hamid Aziz with the title on the line. Cayman captured the title after a grueling 16-minute match. Cayman would lose the title to Sterling Duval, having held it for nearly 8 months. After that match, a man named "Chicago" Larry Moore approached Cayman asking to be his manager, promising "bigger and better opportunities", to which Cayman agreed. Under Larry's tutelage, he would don the moniker "The Absolute", for he indeed became, as Larry would suggest, "The absolute in professional wrestling." Larry's counsel and guidance would quickly earn Cayman his first World Heavyweight title reign. In a span of 18 months, he would become IWC's first-ever Triple Crown Champion, having held the Intercontinental, Tag Team, and Heavyweight titles. Epic Pro Wrestling (2011–2014) On April 14, 2011, Cayman made his roster debut in Epic Pro Wrestling in a victory over "Infamous" Buddy Jackson. Cayman along with "The Phenomenon" Chance Adams, having saved each other from injury reserve weeks prior, formed a team known as the Next-Gen Thrillers. '''Together they ran through the EPW Tag Team division, and then shortly after entered a feud with The House Of Pain, consisting of Ox Wagner and David Oz, culminating in a match on May 5th at Break Point for the EPW Tag Team titles. Prior to the match, Cayman and Adams agreed to join the HOP if any member of the team could one of the NGT's. As part of the agreement, the HOP also agreed to forfeit an immediate title rematch, should they be victorious in the match. Cayman then went on to pin David Oz to end the feud and win the Tag titles for his team. They defended the title for 9 months before losing them to the Detroit Philly Connection on June 7, 2012. They would regain the titles a month later at SlamFest, only to lose them to the Psycho Circus 4 months later. Cayman suffered his first singles loss on June 16th, 2013, losing to Terry Snow in a Gold Rush tournament match. The loss was in part blamed on Josh Chadwick's impromptu attack on Snow during the match, causing Cayman to lose by disqualification and igniting a feud between he and Chadwick. In light of this, Indy circuit veteran Vince Jagger convinced Cayman to join a group of breakout athletes known as the '''Elite Foundation. On July 7, in the aftermath of a championship tournament, it was announced that Cayman, representing the Foundation, would face Chadwick at the August pay-per-view, Road Of Glory. Cayman tasted singles gold when he became EPW's first-ever Hybrid Champion. Two weeks later, Cayman relinquished the title for a shot at the EPW World Title, unbeknownst to Jagger and the rest of the faction. At the September pay-per-view Domination, he would capture the World title from then-champion Terry Snow. Due to deep-seeded jealousy of Cayman, Jagger would give Cayman an ultimatum: either lay down and allow Jagger to win the title via pinfall or suffer a beating at the hands of the group and be exiled. Reluctantly, Cayman chose the former. Over time, due to weeks of being mistreated and pushed to the side by Jagger, during a Tag Team Championship match Cayman stormed into the ring with the referee distracted, delivering a Chin Check to stablemates Adam Epic and Craig Awesome, and then "saluting" Jagger after feigning the group's symbolic hand gesture. This caused a rift in the relationship between Jagger and Cayman, prompting Cayman to turn face and Jagger to become dark and bitter. Their rivalry lasted throughout the remainder of Cayman's tenure in EPW, ultimately earning him his two other World title reigns. Pro Wrestling Underground (2014-2015) In July of 2014, Cayman was signed to Boston-based promotion Pro Wrestling Underground. He put on memorable matches with the likes of Bulldozer Sherman, Alex Lopez, and Jacob Amor among many others. He participated in a round-robin tournament where he would be crowned PWU's first Fusion Champion. He held the title for 6 months before losing it to Jacob Amor. Weeks later, he would become the PWU Heavyweight Champion and defend it successfully throughout the remainder of his tenure there. Octane Pro Wrestling (Late 2015–present) On October 15, 2015, Cayman made his debut in OPW with a victory over Trevor Shaw. Soon after, Cayman entered a feud with then-World champion Jengo Mumbata, who had been undefeated for nearly 18 months. Their rivalry came to a head at OPW's supercard event New Horizon, where he would capture the World title in a 15-Minute Iron Man match. Cayman has successfully defended the title against the likes of Nic Virtue, Bryan Amir, Easton Angeles, and Chris Danger among many others. Innovated Impact Wrestling (Early 2017-present) Ultimate Championship Wrestling (Mid 2017-present) Personal Life Cayman is, in actuality, biracial. His father is originally from Canada and is of Trinidadian descent, while his mother is Native American, descending from the Cree tribe. Cayman is close friends with fellow professional wrestlers Jay Crimson, Storm Reynolds, Toronto Steel, Connor Sabin and Matayo Sky a.k.a. Dwayne Blaze. Cayman has two older brothers: Rowan, who is an Army veteran, and Jackson, who is an actor and model. He also has a younger sister, Coralie Ngongo-Tyler, who is currently in college and is an aspiring make up artist. Cayman currently lives in Tampa, Florida with his wife, Gia Daniels-Tyler and their adoptive sons, Joseph Michael Tyler and Dante Austin Tyler. The couple's first biological child, Miracle Harmoni Grace Tyler, was born on April 24, 2017. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Robinson Cayman *** Special Delivery (Small package driver) - 2009-2010 *** Bottle Rocket ''(Running single leg dropkick) - 2009-2010 ** '''As Rob Cayman' *** Ego Killer (Vertical suplex stunner) - 2014-present *** Chin Check (Superkick) - 2010-present *** Ya-No Buster (Fireman's carry bulldog) - 2010-2011 *** Absolution (Modified Samoan driver) - 2011-2014 * Signature moves ** As Robinson Cayman *** 4th & Goal (Full nelson lifted and dropped into a flapjack) ** As Rob Cayman *** Bombs Over Bricktown (Spinning sitout powerbomb) *** Grapevine (Hammer/Chin Lock combination) *** Drop Toe Facebuster *** Oklahoma Slam *** Fisherman Suplex *** Caymanizer (Corner Exploder suplex) *** Bulldog * With Chance Adams ** Signature double team moves *** Throw Rug (STO/Russian leg sweep combination) *** Kick Combination *** Double team [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powerslam#Side_slam Side Effect] *** Spin Cycle (Senton bomb/Fist drop combination) *** Double Jeopardy (Hurricanrana/Powerbomb combination) ** Finishing double team moves *** Thrill Factor (Double team Gorilla press slam) * Managers ** "Chicago" Larry Moore ** Bones Malone ** Gia (Daniels) Tyler * Nicknames ** "The Bully Slayer" ** "The Absolute (in Professional Wrestling)" ** "Mr. Die Hard" ** "The Unbreakable Underdog" ** "The Bricktown Warrior" * Entrance Themes ** "Superstars" by Styles Of Beyond - 2009 ** "King Of The Mat" by Vada - 2009-2011 ** "Balboa Method" (Instrumental) - 2011 ** "Heart Of A Warrior" by Dizzee Rascal feat. Teddy Sky - 2012-2014 ** "SWC" by MURS - 2014-2015 ** "Never Back Down" (Instrumental) - 2015-present Championships and accomplishments * International Wrestling Circuit ** IWC World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Prentice Jones ** IWC Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * Epic Pro Wrestling ** EPW World Championship (2 times) ** EPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Chase Adams ** EPW Hybrid Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Underground ** PWU Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWU Fusion Championship (1 time) * Octane Pro Wrestling ** OPW World Championship (current) * Wrestling Digest ** Ranked No. 72 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the WD 500 in 2014 * RING Magazine ** 2009 Rising Star ** Wrestler of the Year (2010, 2012, 2013, 2016) External Links YouTube Twitter Instagram Website